A Change of Pace
by Everlasting Midnight
Summary: AJ King is about to turn 14 the age a child grows up,the day before her birthday a strange boy appears in her hideaway home. He takes her to Neverland everythin has changed since Wendy Darling was there... well almost everything AN: I dont own Peter Pan
1. Chapter One: Meeting Peter Pan

**Meeting Peter Pan**

I practically danced down to the river, my short dark hair swaying gently around my face. I felt my dress tickle at my knees and smiled at the feeling. I breathed in the fresh scent of the water. Nothing could kill this happiness I felt inside me. It was the day before my fourteenth birthday and I was extremely excited because my mum was letting me throw a huge party. I wandered across the small bridge my dad had made and across the leafy floor to the small cottage. The cottage had been transformed into my secret hideaway from my parents.

I sat down in front of the bookshelf and pulled out the thick A4 diary I had gotten for my previous birthday.

_Dear AJ,_

_I have bought you this so that you may write down the countless joys and struggles you face as you grow up. So that one day you will be able to look back on it and remember the happy and sad times you had. So you may laugh and cry, and maybe even show your own children them and let them learn from your heartache and happiness._

_Love Always, _

_Mum_

_PS. I hope you grow up happier than I did..._

I read the small note before turning it a few pages at a time until I reached the next blank page. Grabbing my pen, I began:

_Dear Diary..._

_Tomorrow it is my fourteenth birthday... the day that I am supposedly to begin growing up. I do not wish to grow older though... I wish to stay the same as I always was... a child... who can laugh and play and forget about worldly things. To be carefree for the rest of my life would be the most wonderful thing. If only it could happen._

_I am excited for my birthday because my mum is letting me have my first ever big party... all of my friends will be there. But I still do not wish to grow older... I want to stay a girl forever._

_That is all for now..._

_From, AJ King_

I placed the diary back onto the shelf and turned around. "You don't want to grow up do you?" a boys voice said sadly. I turned around and gasped, there standing in the doorway was a boy, his blonde curly hair falling playfully over his sapphire eyes, "Who are you..?" I asked backing away. "Peter Pan... at your service," he replied, playfully bowing. I rolled my eyes, "As if... Peter Pan is a book and movie Character." He grinned, "Yes they have written books about me... and a, um... film I'm told. But I am as real as you are." I shook my head, "Highly doubted." He walked towards me, "Why don't you believe me? Here I have come to bring you to a place where you will never grow old... and what do you do? You laugh at me and tell me I'm not real. Even though I am obviously standing right here infront of you," he waved his hand in the front of his body as if to motion his realness. I smiled, "If you're Peter Pan... then you can fly right?" He grinned, it reached his eyes and soon he was up in the air, "Cool..." I murmured. He came back down and reached for my hand, "Do you want to come to Neverland with me? Or would you rather to stay here and grow old and weak." I nodded, "Let's go... before I change my mind." His smile faded, "We can't... at least... not until it's dark." I nodded solemnly, "Okay... but to prevent anything going wrong in the house... I must first tell my parents that I am staying in here tonight." He nodded and watched after me as I wandered off.

"Mum!" I called, entering the house. She appeared at the corner with a smile on her face, "What is it dear?" she asked quietly. "I'm staying in the hideaway again tonight... I'm gonna get my stuff and I will see you in the morning," I said beginning to run up the stairs. "Okay but what about dinner?" she stopped me. I rolled my eyes, "I'll make a few sandwiches and grab some snacks. Nothing I haven't handled before."

"Alright then AJ. Have fun, and please lock it up. I don't want any strangers getting you," she said warningly. I twiddled the large key in my fingers as if to say 'I'm not that stupid' and then ran the rest of the way up to my room.

I packed a few pairs of clothes and changed into shorts and a hooded jumper, throwing in my hairbrush I went downstairs and made some food.

After grabbing my wallet I kissed my mum goodbye and bounded out the door. I ran until I reached the hideaway house then walked quietly in. Peter was sitting on the ground playing with a small object. I placed my backpack on the ground and wandered curiously over to him. "What's that?" I asked quietly, unable to see what it actually was. He jumped slightly, "Um... Tink's dress..." he said turning to look at me. I raised my eyebrows, "Tink's dress? Why do you have that?" He looked down, the smile leaving his eyes, "To help me remember her... she's dead... _someone_ didn't believe in fairies. You... do believe in fairies... don't you?" I nodded, feeling heat rise to my cheeks, "That's terrible... do you have a new fairy? My parents think I don't because I stopped talking about them when I was nearby. But when I am in here alone I pretend they are with me..." He glanced up at me, his eyes lightening slightly. "Good then..." he said. We sat down and spoke for a while, so that he could get to know me better and I him.

At last it was dark and time to leave. Peter held his hand out to me, his eyes shining with adventure, "Let's go..."

"But wait Peter... I cannot fly," I said softly. He shrugged, "I can take you there... and once we are in Neverland, Misty, my new fairy, will give you some dust. Then all you will need is a few happy thoughts." I felt a smile playing at my lips as I took his hand and we lifted into the air.

**AN: I do not own any rights to Peter Pan. This book is just for fun... I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon... tell me what you think by pressing the little review button on the bottom of your screen =)**


	2. Chapter Two: Neverland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, Hook or any characters or things to do with the original copy.**

**Please enjoy the second chapter**

**Neverland**

I let go of Peter's hand as soon as we touched ground and immediately took in my surroundings. There was a large tree that Peter began walking towards, but he didn't make it all the way. "Peter!" there was a cry of excitement as about ten young boys and girls ran out to greet him. I looked up surprised at the amount. "Who is she?" a little girl, only about five, asked quietly. Peter smiled, "This is AJ... she has come so that she never grows up." The girl grinned at me and then made a small curtsey, "I'm Jemma..." she said shyly. I smiled, "Nice meeting you..." I trailed off as my hand was taken by a boy just younger than Peter as he lead me into the tree, "I'll show you where you're sleeping," he said showing two rows of straight teeth as he grinned. I looked at him cautiously as he lead me further into it until we reached flat ground, "This is the tree house... past these are our beds... that's where Peter sleeps... and you can sleep over here," he said pointing to each area and stopping infront of a large rock covered in leaves and a few dirty sheets of material. "Thankyou..." I said softly. He nodded, "Don't thank me none... I was only doing my job... I'm Sooty, by the way." I smiled slightly, "Hi Sooty, what are the other kids names?" He frowned as if he had forgotten, "Well... the lost ones... are Kimba, Hun, Lira, Pit, Nil, and me... and the ones that came because they didn't want to grow up are Parker , Ginger, Hayley, and Jemma." I raised my eyebrows... four of them had come from their families... had been able to leave their mums and dads forever. Didn't they think of the hurt they were putting their families through..? Didn't _I_ think of the hurt I was causing my family?

But no... I couldn't go back now. I didn't want to grow up and lose the childhood I had always dreamed about having. As a child... growing older, I had always longed to come to Neverland, to be like Peter Pan and never grow older. I had thought it was just a dream... but here I was... in Neverland, and I wasn't about to give up my only chance of being a child forever.

I sat down on the rock, took my bag off my back and thought over what I had just realised, I was leaving my family... probably forever, and I actually had no feeling inside me that longed to be back with them. With my mum.

I wandered out of the tree soon after Sooty had left me to find Peter sitting alone. "Peter... Are you okay?" I asked coming up behind him. He flinched, "I'm fine... I was just... um... thinking." I smiled and sat down beside him, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem upset." He shook his head... "I'm fine... Let's go get you some fairy dust. I'm sure Misty is around here somewhere." He stood up and took my hand, taking off into the sky. "So tell me about the pirates... is Hook still around?" I asked as we soared over the island. "No... He somehow ended up in the real world. He got married... they had a son called JJ (James Junior) who found out about him being a pirate and decided he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps he left in search of this place. A few years back he came here... he is the youngest pirate I think we have had, but he is still practically a man. They said he was eighteen, the other pirates that came here," Peter said, he went on to tell me about the new pirates, about how they were even more evil than the other ones that had roamed when Tinkerbell was alive. And soon he was pulling me down for a landing. It was dark by now and I could see the little lights of each fairies glow as they swam through the air. "Misty..." he whispered. There was a small tinkling sound as a fairy suddenly appeared next to us; she had long dark brown hair and wore a short dress made from lily flowers. "This is AJ... could you give her some fairy dust?" Peter asked, his blue eyes shining. After various squeaks and tingling noises Misty flew above my head and shook her body out. I smiled at Peter as I slowly lifted into the air, but I didn't think I was having very many happy thoughts... I was still thinking about my mum. Peter twisted and turned through the air to make him move faster, I grinned and did the same. "Are there still mermaids? And what about the natives?" Peter glanced down, "I'll show you."

We landed atop a large tree and Peter pulled me down so we were sitting on the branch and pointed towards the ground. A few young boys danced around a campfire as about four adults watched on. "Those are the Indians?" I asked, giggling to myself. Peter frowned, "They were... until one of the mermaids got a hold of Princess Lilith one of the royal fairies... they have them spell bound, they don't know what they are doing and do whatever the mermaids tell them. Including attack me and the kids."

"Oh, that's no good... why can't Princess Lilith undo what she has done and go back to the hallow tree?" I whispered as the dancers suddenly stopped. Peter put a finger to his lips and grabbed my elbow with his other hand; we drifted slowly above the trees until we reached the large one that Sooty had shown me. "The mermaids have her locked in an underwater cave... without air and daylight, the fairy magic doesn't work," he said beginning to descend. "Time for some sleep, and then tomorrow, we can see if you're as good with a sword as others have been," Peter said as we touched ground by the entrance. We walked in through the small dark tunnel until we reached the lit up room once more. Behind the curtain of leaves, I could see the ten boys and girls sleeping peacefully. "That's so cute," I murmured to myself. Peter grinned, "They are... but only when they are asleep. When they find out about us taunting the pirates tomorrow, you'll take that back." I held back a laugh as I lay down on the rock and pulled the sheet of material over my shoulders. Peter did the same and soon I could hear him breathing deeply in his sleep.

I awoke the next morning almost alone. I sat up and noticed little Jemma at the end of my rock bed. "Good morning Jemma..." I said to the girl. Her green eyes shined, "You remembered my name." I nodded, "It is a very pretty name that's why. Where are the others?"

"Peter took them to the Black Castle, to help them with their fighting tic tacs or something," she said quietly. I giggled and lifted my bag up from where it had fallen on the floor, "I think you mean tactics bub..." I pulled out my hairbrush and began running it through my short hair. Once I was done I tied it into a small ponytail and went to put the brush away, "Wait... could you please brush my hair... I haven't had it brushed in so long." Jemma stopped me, putting her hand on my arm. I heaved a sigh but nodded and began untangling her brown and blonde locks.

Peter and the other children returned soon after and all yelled excitedly about our adventure to the pirate ship later on.

As soon as we had eaten a breakfast of wild fruits and berries Peter grinned mischievously, "Time to go." There was an uproar from the boys and the girls squealed with delight.

We (all twelve of us) soared into the sky, until we were above the canopy of trees and soon were flying swiftly towards the outer rims of the island of Neverland. "Let's go tease some pirate scum!" I laughed as we hurtled towards the ground and stopped just before impact.

My hand had somehow found its way into Peter's as we walked across the sand to the water, "Before we go... are you good with a sword?" He pulled one from his side and handed it to me. I nodded, "I took fencing lessons a few years back... that should be enough for me to be able to handle a few games with the pirates," I said. His eyes danced with delight and he took me up into the air, "Everybody quiet now."

We landed on the mast in silence and waited. Sooty took three others down with him and they silently stole some swords from the weapons room. Coming back up, they handed each person one. It was frightening to see little Jemma and one of the little boys holding one but somewhere deep inside me I knew they would never be harmed. Peter was the first to hover down to the deck below and landed silently directly behind Captain JJ Hook. I smiled to myself as I realised how similar his name was to my own.

I watched him turn around and be caught surprise by Peter who immediately held the sword to his throat. JJ had pale blue eyes covered by a small mop of brown hair, he grinned evilly and drew his sword, "Time for me to teach you yet another lesson, aii Peter Pan?" I was surprised at his incredibly British accent. It was so strong that you would've thought his whole background lived there for centuries without leaving... though everybody who is educated knows that his father was from a place much different from England.

They began the fight, drawing the attention of other pirates. That was when we joined in...

We were winning the battle and I marvelled at how well each of the children used their swords. We laughed as pirates flew from the ship and into the water below but continued on with the battle. Everything was fine... that is... until there was a loud yelp of pain.

Everybody fell silent.

**I will update ASAP.**

**AN: Sorry for abrupt stop but I love suspense =D**


	3. Chapter Three: Pain

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Peter Pan...

**(Peter's POV [thought you might like something from him])**

I dropped my sword and fell to the ground. Everything was turning white. I tried to breathe in but cried out in pain at the feeling, it burned at my very core, just to hold onto the world I was so very used to.

"Peter!" A girl cried out to me, I tried to push my way through the fog, to find her, but I couldn't. I heard her say my name again and again as I slipped away.

Everything went black.

**AJ's POV**

I dropped down beside Peter and looked deeply into his eyes. They were hurting as he gasped for air. "Peter, please don't leave... you're the boy who can do anything. So just do this one thing for me, do not leave me," I whispered pressing his hand to my face. But it had gone cold. His eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids dropped over them. I watched the burdened rise and fall of his chest for a moment before the adrenaline kicked in. I looked at his wound, a stab into his lower hip. Blood gushed out of it. I picked him up, bridal style and thought of him, of any happy thoughts. Soon I had lifted into the air; I flew towards the tree-house at a great speed even with the weight of Peter in my arms. This place gave me unimaginable strength.

I placed him down and began pressing onto it, I knew enough to know that a stab wound needed compression. It wasn't working; I reached into my bag and grabbed the shirt I'd been wearing the previous day and pressed it to the wound, immediately the blood began to soak up. As I held the compression on his chest I began singing, just so it wasn't completely silent... I kept my eyes on nothing but the fractured rise and fall of him breathing, the only thing that was letting me know he was still living. I knew that with this wound he would probably need stitches, but I wasn't a doctor and I had no knowledge of how far apart they would need to be. I had taken sewing the past few years though... if I could get back to my house without my mum knowing then I could get some cotton thread, a needle, matches, steriliser, and panadol... all things I knew my mum had.

I stayed at the tree house until the younger children returned, they were scared for Peter. "AJ... what are we gonna do?" Sooty asked coming to my side immediately. I glanced at him anxiously, could these children take care of Peter while I was back at home?  
"I have to go back to my old house... I need you to take care of Peter until I get back. Can you do that? One of you needs to keep full compression on his wound... another, make sure he is comfortable and another of you must make sure he is breathing at all times. I will be back... but I can't leave until nightfall."  
"You're gonna leave us?" Jemma asked quietly... she sounded really upset. I smiled at her and shook my head. I bent down so I was her height, "I'll be back... there's nothing that would make me leave you guys, nothing at all." She grinned and danced back some so that she was beside the other small children.

The day dragged by slowly, but I never left Peter's side, making sure at all times that he was breathing. Sooty took Ginger, Nil, Hun, and Lira (the older children) back out to torment the pirates some more, but they returned soon after upset because it was no fun without Peter.

At nightfall I took off into the sky, leaving Sooty in charge. I flew through as I passed between worlds. I came out above my house; it was dark out, probably midnight. I landed by the back door, which I knew was constantly unlocked. I crept in and headed for the bathroom where the medical supplies were bound to be. I grabbed the things I needed and went up to my bedroom to collect some thread, a needle, some matches and a lighter.

As I headed to the window to make an easy escape, the light flickered on.

**Sorry that it's so short  
Will put in Chapter 4 within the next few days. Enjoy.  
=)**


	4. Chapter Four: Mothers and Fathers

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is sooooooooo short, I have a major mind block (also the reason I took forever to update [sorry]) but felt the need to write something  
A Dedication this time around is to Christopher Scott for reviewing every chapter =) thanks  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Peter Pan**

**I NEED HELP! I do not have a name for this chapter so please if you have one, inbox me, I will choose the one I like most and then I will dedicate the next chapter to you =)**

"AJ?" I spun around and came face to face with my mother, "AJ my baby, where have you been?" I groaned inwardly and planted a fake smile on my face, "Mum..! I am really happy to see you!" She came to me and pulled me into an embrace. I choked in her grasp and pulled away. "I'm sorry mum, but I must go... he's dying," I whispered the words. Mum frowned, "You are staying here. And if someone is dying you will give me the address and I will call the hospital and get them to find him."

"No mum, that won't work; not at all... he, doesn't live anywhere that can be found." Why did I have to be direct?  
"Doesn't live anywhere that can be found? Well that just means that you won't be going anywhere. Here I've been, with your father, worried sick because you disappeared into nowhere for the past two days without leaving the slightest notion of where you were going! That is absolutely unacceptable Alison-Jane Miranda King. Absolutely unacceptable."

"Fine, I was with the fairies in Neverland," I said folding my arms across my chest; I hated when she used my full name. Mum tapped her foot against the ground, "Do not try my patience child. There are NO such things as _fairies_."  
I felt my heart lurch at the thought of one of those magnificent little creatures dying I muttered under my breath that I knew she wouldn't listen to me.  
Mum turned around and closed the door; I heard the click, indicating that she had locked me in. I made my way to my bed and grabbed my notebook.

_Sorry mum... but if I don't get this stuff to him, than he will die. Love you and dad. I will see you again, I promise that much  
AJ..._

I slid the window up and let myself float out. I made my way to the second star, letting happy-ish thoughts fill my mind. I watched as the land below me changed from city to sea and knew that I had passed into Neverland. I landed swiftly down by the tree and moved in. Most of the children were fast asleep around the bed, but Sooty stood dutifully by the bed and only looked up when I almost tripped on one of the children. "Did you get something AJ?" he asked hopefully. I nodded and looked down at Peter's pale face. I hoped I wasn't too late. Grabbing a disinfectant patch, I carefully cleaned the wound, thankfully the bleeding had ceased. Then ever so gently, I took the needle and thread in hand, sterilised the needle and began stitching it up, watching that each black line was perfect. After placing a patch over it I checked for signs that he was still breathing. His chest shuddered in attempt of breath. "Sooty... you should get some sleep, I will watch over him." He nodded and walked away to where the beds were. I looked at each child lying on the ground... they seemed to be small enough so I began lifting each one and taking them to the separate beds. Then did I return to Peter.  
I rested my hand on his cheek, "Peter, you must wake up. Please." He didn't move and his eyes stayed shut. I begged with him throughout the night, trying to get him to wake up, but he didn't, he lay still and breathed shatteringly. The next morning the children woke up, but were not overly joyed and wanting to leave the tree house so soon. At about midday Peter's eyelids fluttered open, he was terribly pale because of loss of blood and if he had been in hospital they probably would've had to give him an injection, but I would have to make do with some liquid panadol. He claimed to detest the taste, yet took it without complaint each time I told him he needed some.

Over the next few days he strengthened and was able to walk run and fly again, with the help of Misty who had snuck in a few times at night to add fairy dust to the medicine. I made sure that he was well before letting him out of my sight, and even then I was cautious.  
The children said I would be the perfect mother because I was so caring and worried all the time but still Peter told them that there would be no mother father business going on.  
I often saw his eyes swell up with water when the children mentioned missing their parents and wanting he and I to become their pretend mum and dad. But he let nobody know his feelings.

After I had spent exactly two weeks in Neverland I worked up the courage to speak to him...

**Dont forget to help with a name, I am desperate**


	5. Chapter Five: Deadly Memories

**Many, many, many thanks to Christopher Scott for naming the 4th chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to him.**

**I am also very very sorry it is so short, I just don't know what to write lately. I haven't been very focused.**

**Peter's POV**

I sat at the river's edge in the dark. I could hear the soft padding of feet as someone came from behind me. "Peter? Are, are you alright?" AJ asked softly, as she sat down. I nodded slowly, brushing away the tears that slid down my cheeks. "Don't lie to me Peter. I can tell that something is wrong. What is the matter?" she said gently wiping a tear I had missed. "I... I miss her. It has been... really long. And I, I, I just don't know..." I whispered putting my head against my arms once more. "Peter... sooner or later, you're going to have to let go of the past. You're going to have to grow up. You've been here... for what, a hundred years, two hundred? I think it's time you gave up on wishing her back. Not to put you into more misery but she is probably dead. You need to let go. Maybe even consider growing up."  
I shook my head, "I won't grow up you cannot make me." I remembered saying those same words to Wendy so very long ago...when I lost the first person I had ever loved. "I want always... to be a boy. Always, don't you understand that?"  
"Peter please, you need to. You can't go on forever pretending to have fun when obviously you're hurting. Do you really want these other kids to become lonely and upset, because they can't become like other normal kids, grow up, and have a family of their own someday? I think that you seem to be forcing them to miss out on alot of things. You have to let them go home. Or if they haven't family left, then let them live once more. You really do have to."  
"But... then I will be lonely, just like Hook said..."  
"Peter, it doesn't have to be like that... you could come back to Earth... find yourself a girl... grow older... have a family. Love again. Peter, you're tangled up in the past."  
"AJ... I have nothing to go back to if I do go back. And if I go back, they will make me go to school, to an office, and make me a man."  
"Peter... it's not like that, you can have your own choice. You still have to go to school, after that you can do more schooling and become whatever you like, or do something simple, like work in a store, or raise a family. You have to consider all of your opportunities."  
"I have, and my decision is final. I want to stay a child, to not grow up, to be my own person. I want to be free Alison-Jane."  
"How do you know my name Peter?"  
"I can't grow up. And I can't stop loving Wendy. She has wrapped herself into my heart. And won't let go."  
"Peter... I think it's you who needs to let go. I think that she let go a very, very long time ago. Don't hope for what you cannot get."

**AJ's POV**

I felt soo bad for saying that to Peter; he had broken down into tears. But it was the truth, something he needed to hear before he let his memories destroy him even more. But it still made me feel bad. I stayed with him, rubbing his shoulder... like he was a brother or really close friend... not someone I only met two days before hand.  
"Peter... I'm sorry," I whispered to him. His body shook as he cried out his heart. And I just sat there... not knowing what to do.

**Peter's POV**

I never cried infront of anyone purposefully. Never, never, never... But there I was, curled in a ball at the edge of the creek, with AJ, her arm wrapped around my shoulder. She patted it occasionally, whispering apology after apology. But she was right. It had been years and years, Wendy probably was dead.  
I don't know how long I sat there. All I know was that the sun began to rise, and I could hear that familiar tinkling noise coming closer. "Misty..." AJ whispered. I managed to look up; the dark haired fairy was sitting on AJ's shoulder. "Translation... please," AJ asked, looking softly at me. I nodded as Misty began speaking like a mad woman.  
"She wants to know why we are here, what happened last night, why I was crying, whether or not you will be staying, if you're gonna be like...W...W...End...Y... was when she was here..." I said softly, gulping back the sobs that threatened to rack through my body again. AJ nodded and began whispering inaudibly to Misty. I splashed some water on my face to try and cover up the tears from the boys and girls. The previous night was the first time I had ever felt terrible emotions towards people. There was love once... but never sorrow. That was a first.

"You know that I really am sorry about last night Peter... Don't you?" AJ asked me.  
"Don't be sorry... you're right... I should give up on hoping she'll ever come back. Maybe... maybe holding onto these memories of her is for the worst."  
"It is deadly... I had the same hurting when my friend died..."  
"I- I know that I will wish I never, ever said this... but maybe, just maybe... a few years in your world will clear me up... maybe the boys and girls should go back to their families. The only ones that have been here for a really long time were Sooty and Kimba... they've been here for... um... 20... years..."  
"It's awful to say this, but I don't think they will be remembered."  
"Maybe... maybe their parents hold onto the deadly memories," I stated hopefully. AJ nodded slowly.

**Review and tell me what you think please, I really want your discrimination and/or appraisal. I am soo unsure about this right now because it is an emotional chapter and in my mind I do not think of Peter as an emotional child, but I thought I needed something soppy in it.  
Thanks for reading and God Bless!**

**Everlasting Midnight**


End file.
